justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weimaraner
Should this article be split? If not, it should be rewritten and renamed to make it about a vehicle series, or something, because currently it refers to 3 vehicles that could have their own articles. "Weimaraner W3", "Weimaraner" and "Weimaraner Z80". Judging by the name and using real life logic, it seems like the "Weimaraner" must have been the base model, which was later given two specified versions. GMRE (talk) 18:24, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :I have not known about the Z80 version... until now :I would rename this article to Weimaraner and then make Weimaraner W3 and Weimaraner Z80 redirects, but then this would be the same thing as the Rebel Corvette and Military Corvette :Frankly, IDK :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:10, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, the Corvette would be a good way to do it. GMRE (talk) 21:08, January 7, 2016 (UTC) General criticism Part of this discussion was moved here from User talk:Anonymous230385. Apparently there's a dispute over how this article should be worded. No, that is not the point of the edit. What I'm trying to change are: #Stating "There's multiple differently named versions of this vehicle, but they're so similar that it makes sense to keep them in the same article." sounds a bit unpractical. It sounds like someone is telling to the users that "we made this because we don't have an idea what to do with three vehicles with a certain name and one with a different name but sharing the same exact body", while my proposed change is that "the vehicle is usually named Weimaraner W3, but a single version omits the W3 part on it. The fact that 3 vehicles have "W3" and one not doesn't make it incorrect or misleading, just stating that the W3 exists in the vehicle, just omitted in a version (the rebel one, of course). #The fact about "taking a resemblance to a real-life car by damaging it" sounds incorrect for this vehicle. The idea is what it could resemble "in its undamaged form", not "by crashing it", which my point is what one generally see in the vehicle. What if a player is not interested in crashing the car at all? He/she cannot see that resemblance or just seeing the first resemblance. Right? Say. If the Stria Obrero has its bed removed, should that makes it a semitrailer? No. If the Reisender 7 has been damaged so its cab is almost squared, does it necessarily makes like a Freightliner truck? Not much. So, what's the point of resembling something by crashing it? Nothing. #The main info is still like if the original versions are still there, yet the Mech DLC added two versions as well, with their respective colours, apart that the rebellion version really got its spare tire removed. Even the sections only says "these are added in a DLC" but where's the description about the colors? Right in the description I added and you deleted. #About its performance description, I was supposed to re-add the word "unaerodynamic" to complement its explanation about its unrealistical maximum speed, after finding that is still correct. Now, I'm not saying these points like if you are completely dumb. It is just that you didn't take a time to even read and say what is useful and what not (or even fix them or move them to another place, like the faction colors and symbols on the variants section). That's all. -- 02:57, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :1.Think of it this way. :The Rebellion version only has the word "Weimaraner", and the Medici Military, Black Hand, and Civilian version do have "W3" in them. :For the purposes of that article, only "Weimaraner" is used. Why? Because all of them have "Weimaraner" in their name. :Another example. Corvette. Such a vehicle does not exist in the game. There is Rebel Corvette, and there is Military Corvette. Both of those vehicles exist in the game, but there is no "Corvette" per se. For the purposes of this wiki, that article is called as such so as to simplify article naming. Otherwise, there would be two completely separate articles when the only differences between them are owner and color. Also for the purposes of this wiki, both those links are redirects. :That's the logic behind the naming here. Otherwise there would be a "Weimaraner", "Weimaraner W3", and even "Weimaraner Z80" article. Those last two links are redirects. :2. Ask User:GMRE about that. :3. The main info is there because not everyone has the money and/or desire to get Downloadable content for Just Cause 3. Thus, the Mech Land Assault versions might never appear to one. :Add it if you want, but add it to trivia. Because keep in mind not everyone will get DLC. :4. Oh. Guess I didn't catch that. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:17, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::After my brain woke up, I realized I made several mistakes and locked the article until further notice [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::This is a wiki that people can edit. If something is out dated (like the missing DLC info), then obviously it means that nobody has gotten around to updating it yet. Did you think info is magically instantly updated here? None of us get payed for this. We all do this in our free time. :::The reason why it was mentioned that it looks like a land rover when damaged is that normally it looks only like the Mercedes, but when the front is damaged (after a head-on collision), it looks very much like the land rover. I don't understand what was confusing about that statement. Obviously it was about as important as trivia, but the information referred specifically to the vehicles appearance, so obviously that info belonged in the appearance section. GMRE (talk) 15:20, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Again, my brain was asleep at the time and I was thinking impulsively [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:15, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::I was actually talking to 181.75.199.146 GMRE (talk) 15:21, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:24, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Make? What company made the Weimaraner?--Tayd0gta (talk) 19:11, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :If there's no info of otherwise, we can assume that "Weimaraner" is the company name. "W3" and "Z80" would then be model names. GMRE (talk) 19:18, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Top Speed of the Weimaraner Quote from the article "The vehicle has an unrealistically high maximum speed for something this unaerodynamic." EXTREME NITPICKING AHEAD 88mph, same speed as a Land Rover Defender, if not slower by a margin of 2mph. FloatingZygarde 17:04, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 17:22, December 16, 2016 (UTC)